Pieces of Us
by k-Liight
Summary: Everyone thought of Emmet as a nobody who wasn't quite all there. But I had always admired him. Little did I know the mess I would get into by pursuing him... (self-insert)
1. Special

**Hey there! more self-insert baloney from me, this time for The LEGO Movie! this franchise means so much to me, and I've been wanting to write out how my self-insert fits into the story for the longest time, but I wasn't sure how to do it. so I decided to break it up into snippets! this is the first, taking place during the speech scene in Cloud Cuckooland. after this, we'll start getting into the events of the second movie (and yes, Rex will eventually show up), but for now, here's the first meeting with Emmet!**

I had never seen anything like it in all my life.

Cloud Cuckooland, filled to the brim with Master Builders from every realm, more excited than they had been in years. Joyous shouts of "The Piece of Resistance has been found!" echoed over and over. And I stood in the middle of all the celebration, completely bewildered.

"I'll be damned," I breathed. "She actually did it."

When I first heard the news, I assumed Wyldstyle had found the Piece. After all, she was determined to become the Special, and had just left for Bricksburg, the last place in which the Piece was searched for as it was the riskiest, the day before. And now it had been found, who else could've done it? I was relieved that she didn't get arrested, and looked forward to whatever plan she had in store to stop Lord Business.

I discreetly made my way into the Dog, trying not to be noticed by the Master Builders. Even though Cloud Cuckooland claimed not to have any rules, I wasn't sure if I'd get in trouble for being at a Master Builder meeting when I wasn't actually a Master Builder myself. Despite my dad being a skilled Master Builder, I never could pick up the talent. I think the biggest reason is because a lot of Master Building involved clearing your mind to focus, and Man Upstairs knows I was never able to do THAT. If I can't even turn my brain off long enough to fall asleep at night within a reasonable amount of time, how the hell was I supposed to do it to learn an entire skill? But that didn't stop me from trying, as I continued to train whenever I could, which was hard when you risked capture by Lord Business.

I picked a spot at the edge of the stands, sitting down in front of them and making myself as small as I could. I spotted my dad seated more obviously in the crowd, keeping mostly to himself as I did. I pulled out my sketchbook and began to doodle as I waited for the wizard Vitruvius to arrive with the Special. I looked around the Dog once more, and it was sad how few Master Builders were left uncaptured. I only hoped that the rest of them, led by Wyldstyle, would be able to free everyone.

In many ways, I was jealous of Wyldstyle. She was so much cooler, smarter, tougher, stronger, and more attractive than I could ever hope to be. If anyone was fit to lead the Master Builders, it was her. It was no wonder she managed to get Batman of all people as a boyfriend. But my jealousy only gave me more reason to admire her, rather than hate her. No, I could never hate her, she's done far too much for me. Though I couldn't help but wish I could even begin to compare to her. Hell, wishing was all I could do.

I was soon snapped out of my thoughts when Vitruvius made his way to the stand and addressed the crowd. Behind him, I saw Wyldstyle, Batman, Princess Unikitty, and an average-looking construction worker. Where had he come from? I didn't recall seeing him at any previous Master Builder gatherings. He was looking around in innocent wonder, so he had probably never been in here before. He was then jolted out of his daze as Vitruvius spoke the words that many Master Builders had been waiting to hear for the past eight and a half years.

"The Special has arisen."

Gasps and whispers were tossed back and forth as the news of the Special was officially announced, and I was shocked to see that all eyes were not on Wyldstyle, but the construction worker. _He_ found the Piece? I couldn't believe it wasn't Wyldstyle. He looked up at everyone and appeared nervous, shifting his wide eyes a bit.

After a brief tiff with Gandalf and Dumbledore, Vitruvius spoke once more. "The Special will now give an eloquent speech." He moved out of the way to make room for the construction worker. He was hesitant to step forward. I noticed how unsure he looked. He looked down at his feet, messing with his hands a bit, before looking back up at the crowd. He just seemed so shy. Perhaps that's what first drew me to him, as I had always found shy guys to be adorable. Vitruvius poked in one more time, probably to reassure the Special, who then finally stepped forward rather cautiously. It was unusually silent as he made his way to the stand. I could hear the echoes of his footsteps and small grunts as he made it up to the stand. His chest heaved as he braced himself to speak.

"Hello!" he finally spoke, raising his hand in a wave. He began to rock back and forth on his heels a bit. "I'm Emmet."

Emmet, huh? That name was kinda cute. _He_ was kinda cute. A small smile crept its way onto my face.

"Oh, and this is the Piece of Resistance." Everyone cheered as Emmet turned around to reveal the Piece of Resistance, stuck to his back! I was silent for a moment, wondering how that happened, before joining in on the cheering and clapping. Emmet looked around in amazement, as if he hadn't expected so much praise. "Thank you…" And then, his nervousness seemed to fade away. "Well, uhhhh, I know that _I_, for one, am _very_ excited, to work with you guys! To get into the Octan tower, find the Kragle, and put this thing on the thing! And I know it's going to be _really_ hard, but—"

His speech was cut short when the sound of clanking metal suddenly filled the room. It was Metalbeard. Oh boy, he was probably here to tell the story of how he tried to sabotage Octan and ended up losing his body again, wasn't he? As it turned out, he did just that, leaving Emmet in a state of mild distress. I tuned out most of Metalbeard's story, having heard it multiple times before, and focused on Emmet. I had noticed how much more confident he had suddenly appeared right before he was interrupted, and just how _expressive_ he was. But now he was recoiling, presumably wary of Metalbeard's hulking stature.

"So if ye think it be a good idea to return to that forsaken place, _Special_," Metalbeard finished, "what idea have ye that be better than the ideas of one hundred of our fallen Master Builder brothers?"

Emmet shuffled, struggling to find the answer. "Uhh… well technically, I'm not a Master Builder _yet_, but—"

"WHAT?!" Metalbeard cried. The crowd fell into chaos, and my own mouth hung agape. He wasn't a Master Builder? But I was sure that only a Master Builder could be the Special! Heck, _I_ could've tried to become the Special! Not that I would be a good fit for that role. I didn't have adequate leadership skills. I was snapped from my daze when Emmet spoke again.

"Please, everyone, _please_!" he tried to calm everyone down. Something was thrown at him, but he dodged it. "Yes, it's true." His face took on a rather sad expression as he continued. "I may not be a Master Builder. I may not have a lot of experience fighting, or leading, or coming up with plans. Or having ideas in general. In fact, I'm not all that smart. And I'm _not_ what you'd call a creative type. Plus, generally unskilled. Also, scared, and cowardly." I was amazed at how strong Emmet's voice was as he made all these self-depreciative claims. If he really was everything he said he was, then at least he had the balls to admit it. "I know what you're thinking: he is the least qualified person in the world to lead us!" He paused for a minute, giving the crowd an unfittingly cheerful grin. "And you are right!"

The crowd fell into whispers and gasps once more, but they weren't hopeful this time. "This is supposed to make us feel better?" the Gill-Man hissed as the other Master Builders began throwing things at Emmet.

"Well, there was about to be a 'but'—"

"_You're_ a butt!" Gandalf sneered. A sick feeling rose in my chest as the crowd became increasingly angry, some even walking out. _This isn't right! He might not be a Master Builder, but he _did_ find the Piece! Qualified or not, at least give him a chance! _Was I really the only one who admired Emmet's honestly and hopefulness in his speech?

"Why is everyone leaving?" Emmet cried, dodging everything thrown at him. "Come on, guys! We can still do this! Right?"

The knot in my stomach grew. I saw Batman whispering something to Wyldstyle, who appeared unsure of this mess herself. Any trace of hope was drained from Emmet as his brows knitted together. He looked like he was about to cry. I heard the word "disappointment" from somewhere in the crowd, and that was when Emmet finally turned and trudged away, shoulders slumped in shame.

_That's. It._

I wanted to punch every Master Builder left in this room! I wanted to shout for everyone to stop and call them out for their harshness! What did Emmet do to be so cruelly rejected?! But I didn't dare open my mouth. Instead, I made my way over to the shunned Special, making sure to tread lightly and avoid tossed objects. I had no idea what I was doing, but I had to do _something_.

"Hey," I began when I was close enough to Emmet. He looked up at me in surprise, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"I uhh… I have faith in you."

"Really?" Emmet gasped.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm not a Master Builder either, nor am I smart or skilled, but I'm also not as hopeful as you are, so… I think you'll do good. Sorry everyone's being a bunch of jerks."

Emmet made a small, sad chuckle. I wanted to hug him so badly. "It's alright. At least it can't get any worse."

That's when I heard the sound of a giant orb crashing through the roof.


	2. Defend

**Finally got the second installment of this series done! there's a little violence in this one but it's LEGO violence so it's not that bad XD" takes place in between the first and second movies~**

The Duplo wasn't hard to miss. It was ginormous, with bright flashy colors covering its surface. But I wasn't. I was carefully hidden among the buildings, watching its every move. It was terrorizing the people and destroying everything it decided it wanted to destroy. Jeez, this situation in Bricksburg was even worse than I thought. I mean, everybody was experiencing Duplo attacks, but the people of Bricksburg were hit by far the hardest, to the point where they had to adopt a whole new lifestyle centered around survival and constantly keeping the invaders at bay. But I had been training for this for over two years now.

Ever since the first Duplo attack on Bricksburg, all I had wanted was to help fight off the invaders. If I couldn't be a Master Builder, I felt I should at least contribute to the fight in some way or another. I had always struggled with finding my place in the world, and never felt like I fit in anywhere, so I felt that this would be my chance to finally make a name for myself. But since I was only sixteen at the time, I knew I had to finish school first. Thankfully, that gave me extra time to train and develop fighting skills. I did most of my weekend training in Gotham, since it seemed to be the only place out of all the realms that was devoid of Duplo attacks, and sometimes I was under the instruction of Batman himself. As a coach, Batman was strict and not very emotionally motivating, but he certainly knew his shit, so I was grateful to have him as a trainer. Also, he had a damn good taste in workout music.

But I must admit that there was another reason I wanted to move to Bricksburg. And that reason's name was Emmet Brickowski. I had already become fond of him in Cloud Cuckooland, but after getting separated from my dad during the raid and ending up alongside Emmet and Wyldstyle in the fight against Lord Business, I developed quite the crush on the heroic construction worker. I felt he was not all the negative things he initially described himself as; in fact, I found him much more brave, smart, skilled, and creative than he gave himself credit for. And even though he apparently lacked experience leading, I thought he was one of the best leaders I had ever seen in action. Never before had I seen someone corral a horde of Master Builders together the way he did. He had a strong voice, commanding but not cruel, and genuinely wanted to help. He had been torn from his old life and thrown into the ugly truth, adapted well, sacrificed himself and ended up gaining Master Builder abilities instead of dying, and saved the world—all without losing his kind-hearted character. And yet, he was completely humble about the whole thing, even saying that the prophecy was about everyone, not just himself. But what I admired most about him was his huge heart. Not once did he say anything bad about Lord Business, or anyone ever, and when the Duplos first came, he tried to make peace with them instead of jumping to fighting like everyone else wanted to do. It's really no wonder why I fell for the guy. Though I didn't really see him in the two years I trained, my heart still raced when I thought of him, and often wondered how he was doing. At the time, I thought it was just a silly schoolgirl crush, and that I'd surely wouldn't feel much the next time I saw him. Boy how wrong I turned out to be…

I quietly pulled my sword out from the holster on my back and began sneaking up on the Duplo. It was clearly more focused on thwarting the attacks from the citizens of Bricksburg. They were firing whatever they could at it—lasers, arrows, canons, you name it—but none of it affected the beast. If anything, it only became angrier. Though its anger was rather passive-aggressive: it giggled like a schoolgirl the more it was hit, but its body language made its true emotions clear. I scanned its back, looking for a weak spot I could target. Then I spotted a vertical crease in between the monster's shoulders. Bingo.

Being as swift as possible, I ran up to the Duplo, leaped into the air, and plunged my sword into the crease on the beast's back. I heard a couple of cracking sounds as it screamed in agony, and it took all I had not to cover my ears and lose my grip. I held onto one of its shoulders, keeping the sword in place with my other hand, as the Duplo began spinning around in an effort to reach me. After a few rotations, it stopped as it realized that wasn't working. I almost fell when it suddenly halted, but my reflexes luckily kicked in. Pulling my sword out, I kicked the alien monster right where I stabbed it, and down it went. My feet landed on top of it and I rose my sword to take a few whacks, but it swatted me away with one of its limbs. I heard a few gasps from the citizens as I flew backwards into a wall. I grunted in pain. That certainly wasn't going to help my already existing back troubles. But I knew I couldn't let the pain overtake me if I wanted to defeat this thing. So I lifted myself up and charged at it again, this time punching it square in the gut and bringing it down once more. It started to swing its limbs at me again, but it froze, likely in fear, as I held my sword directly to where its throat would've been if it had a noticeable neck. It whimpered like an upset child, and for a moment I almost felt sorry for the Duplo. But then I remembered this was one of the monsters that continually attacked our world for no apparent reason. I glared at it, leaning inward to try and assert dominance.

"Get out," I growled darkly, "or you'll regret ever coming."

The Duplo glared back at me with its huge, almost pouty eyes. "You're no fun," it spoke in its childish voice. It rolled over, causing me to topple off, before leaving the scene and being beamed up into the mysterious spaceship it came from. I put my sword back in the holster and clapped my hands together, straightening myself out. I then turned around to find the citizens of Bricksburg all staring at me with various expressions. I shot them a cheeky, lopsided grin.

"Thought you guys could use another fighter."

"Light?" a familiar voice gasped from the front of the crowd.

"Ey, Wyldstyle!" I trudged up to her, and we hugged. "How've you been?"

"What are you _doing_ here?" she asked, dodging my question.

"Come on, Wyld, you know I've been wanting to help you fight off these darn Duplos since the day they first came!"

"How did you…" she struggled to find the words. "That… that was…"

"That was AWESOME!"

My heart shot up into my throat as my attention was drawn to the very object of my affections—Emmet.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" he excitedly inquired, running up to me. "Your swordsmanship is incredible! Oh, and all those crazy kicks you were doing was sooooo cool! And when you hit that building I was afraid you were done for but you got back up! Wait, are you okay? Gosh you must be in so much pain! How did you make such a fantastic comeback after getting hurt so badly?! Wow! You're _amazing_!"

"Okay Emmet, you're impressed, we get it." Wyldstyle pushed him out of the way so she could continue speaking to me. "You do realize what you're getting yourself into, right?"

I, however, had trouble speaking back up. Emmet thought _that_ highly of my fighting? Emmet, the sweet and strong hero who saved the universe, thought I was _amazing_? The guy I had been missing and crushing on for two years was really _that _impressed by unimpressive me? It was too good to be true.

"Uhhh, yeah, of course I do! This stuff, this is a dangerous endeavor, but I've been training and honing my Duplo fighting techniques for two years, and now I'm finally ready to fight alongside you all in Bricksburg."

"Apocalypseburg."

"What?"

"We're actually calling it Apocalypseburg now," Wyldstyle clarified.

"Oh." I scratched the back of my neck. "Of course. Leave it to me to never truly know what's going on."

"So wait, let me get this straight," Emmet interrupted our conversation once more. "You trained for two years, _specifically _so you could fight Duplos _here_?"

"Exactamundo!" I made a "you got it" gesture. Emmet appeared very awestruck at this point; his wide eyes blinking in wonder and his mouth falling agape just a bit. A warm smile soon appeared on his face.

"Wow… that's really brave of you."

I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat as he looked up at me. Oh no, he's even more adorable than I remembered. It was then that I realized that my crush on him hadn't gone away even in the least bit.

"I… well I mean, I figured I should give to the cause _somehow_. So uhh, here I am!"

"Well now that you're here…" Emmet paused to hold his hand out. "Welcome aboard!"

I hesitated for a moment or two, because goddamn his face was way too adorable for his own good, before taking his outstretched hand and shaking it. I had to resist the urge to kiss his hand instead. "Thanks. I-it's great to see you again, Emmet."

"Good to see you too, Light!" My heart fluttered as he smiled that adorable smile of his, but his smile quickly turned into a look of mild confusion. "Wait a minute, is it just me, or did you get taller?"

"Uhh, maybe?" I aimlessly looked upward as if I were attempting to see the top of my own head. I was always on the tall side, and, indeed, I was even a little taller than Emmet. He giggled at my response to the question.

"Alright, well, thanks for helping us out," Wyldstyle continued, "but where are you going to _live_?"

"Oh, I just figured I'd build myself a little apartment somewhere, no big deal."

"Oh, are you a Master Builder now?" Emmet eagerly inquired.

"Actually, no, not yet," I admitted. "But! I'm still working on it, and I'm not too terrible at building residencies, so all I need to do is find a plot to build on and some bricks to build with and I'm good to go!"

"Good luck with that," Wyldstyle deadpanned. "Competition is fierce around here. But I admire your enthusiasm anyway." She patted my shoulder. "Come on Emmet, we've got stuff to take care of."

"Alright, I'm coming!" Emmet jovially responded as he started to follow her. "Take care, Light!" he shouted from over his shoulder. "Hey, we should get coffee together sometime!"

"Y-yeah!" I sputtered, barely waving my hand before he turned back around to face Wyldstyle. As the pair walked off, I noticed just how… happy they looked together. Emmet was bouncing happily alongside Wyldstyle, and she had a genuine smile on her face as he mindlessly chattered with her (or so he appeared to be from where I was). He even excitedly grabbed her hand… oh no.

I shook my head. _Why am I so upset about the possibility that they're dating? I haven't even seen the guy in two years, and Wyld is my best friend. Am I really gonna let a dumb crush get in the way…?_

I sighed, making my way into the remaining ruins of the once great city. Well, I was here now, may as well tough out whatever comes at me.


End file.
